Secret Emotions
by My-BeautifulBell
Summary: Edward finally losses his vigilant control and lets in to his obsession with her body. Bella seems to enjoy this new Edward a little too much. ONE SHOT


Unknown Emotions

This story takes place after Edward takes Bella home from Port Angeles. It's my version of what I wanted to happen between the during the moment of their goodbyes.

I do not own Twilight =[

EPOV

I pulled next to Bella's driveway and turned my car's engine off. She looked into my eyes and for a second I got lost in her big brown orbs. I couldn't believe how warm she was. Her heat was radiating off onto the right side of my body. What would it feel like if we were actually touching?

Indescribable.

I wanted Bella to stay with me all night, but I knew we had school tomorrow and humans need sleep.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow Bella" I said with a sigh.

Bella had the saddest look on her face. A shock ran through me. Could she want to stay with me too? Bella wanted to be with me as much as I want to be with her! I felt like the happiest person knowing my Bella didn't want to leave either.

My Bella?

I wish she was mine. I want to make Bella mine. Every part of her will become mine. Her long brown hair, her luscious lips, every breath she takes will belong to me. I felt a surge of anger when I though of Mike Newton trying to get with my Bella. She's mine.

"Okay Edward. I'll see you tomorrow." My angle said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Her hand reached the door handle and I breathed in her scent one last time. My throat burned as it did before, but not as bad. The monster within me was finally losing the battle. My love for this fragile girl was more important than her blood.

Even though I knew I was going to see Bella before tomorrow, I still felt bad about leaving her. I needed to protect her. She was still opening the car's door when I imagined coming back later tonight and watching her sleep.

Watching Bella sleep is my favorite thing to do. Watching her cheeks turn pink when she had a good dream. Seeing her chest rise and fall with every precious breath she took...

Bella was now getting out of the car.

Agony.

Before she was fully out of the car I called to her, "Bella?"

I had nothing else to say, but I leaned forward to be closer to her for just a little longer.

"Have a good night..." I whispered.

Oh and I fucking love you that it's driving me to do crazy things.

I wished I could have said that out loud, but I was too afraid that would scare her. The though of her just figuring out what I was, a vampire, and not caring that I was a monster was such a big relief, but at the same time frightening at why she wasn't afraid or shocked?

My Bella is definitely not like other humans.

She turned her head toward me and sucked in a shocked breath at the closeness of our faces. She smelt so good. Her breath was sweet and hot against my face.

I didn't just want Bella tonight, I needed her. I have waited all my life for this girl. I couldn't stand the space between us any longer. I crushed my lips against hers and moaned at the amazing sensation. Her lips were so warm that for a moment almost lost control...

My Bella was surprised and unprepared for my kiss, but quickly locked her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

I was right. Bella wanted me just as much.

Relief, happiness, and a bunch of weird unknown emotions struck me. I didn't understand the passion I felt toward her body and complex mind.

I have never felt so human before.

I couldn't be close enough to Bella. I wanted to be within reach of every part of her... I wanted every part of our bodies to touch. It was an overwhelming feeling I will never be able to describe. I quickly grabbed her by the waist and sat her on my lap. I didn't care if she felt how fucking hard I was.

The feeling of Bella sitting on my lap felt better than anything I have ever experienced. She was so soft and warm. I couldn't control myself anymore.

Bella removed her amazing lips from mine to catch her breath. My body was now acting on it's own. My mind was lost to her sweet smell and her soft curves. My lips kissed up her jaw and to her ear.

"Bella... you feel amazing sitting against me. I want you so bad Bella. I need you Bella." I couldn't stop saying her name. I didn't think I would get any harder, but every time I said it, I swear I got rock hard.

My lips traveled down her jaw and found her silky neck. I kissed and sucked on it. I could do this all night if she'd let me.

"Oh... Edward..." she moaned.

Oh god... Bella moaned for me. I heard a growl escape my throat and crushed my lips to hers. Tasting her tongue with mine made me moan loudly.

"Edward... I want you too. I want you right now Edward!" God I love when she moans my name.

"I'll meet you in your room in ten minutes. Tell Charlie your going to bed." I almost screamed my words out. I wanted her so bad. I couldn't control myself.

I opened the door for Bella and watched her go inside the house. I drove down the street and parked my car under a big tree that couldn't be seen from Charlie's house. I started running towards her house and climbed up to her window.

Bella wasn't in her room yet. I heard her talking to Charlie downstairs about dress shopping in Port Angeles. Port Angeles seemed so far away in time now. Nothing mattered to me anymore but my beautiful Bella, who I was about to make love to so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk at school the next day. I heard her dad's thinking and understood that he just though Bella was tired. This will be perfect. He won't check on her.

Bella walked into her room slowly. Crossing the room towards her window. She couldn't see me in the shadows of her room. This is where I would stand when I would watch her sleep. She had no idea about that.

My pants were too tight now. I needed to be inside of her.

I walked behind her and hugged her from behind. She jumped at my sudden appearance, but quickly turned around and crushed her lips to mine. Good, she still needed me too.

"Bella, I can't wait to be inside of you and feel you squeeze around me." I whispered in her ear.

"Hmhm." Was all she said back.

I smiled against her ear and pushed her, gently, against the wall. I growled at her moan again.

She looked up at me, "Edward take my clothes off. Don't tease me. Please."

God... that word. I wanted her to beg me again.

I looked at her lips and they were red and swollen. She looked so sexy right now, with her hair all over her face and her red lips pouting at me. I licked her lips one last time and unbuttoned her blue, skin tight, sweater.

Her heart beat was pounding so fast. I was worried she would faint on me.

"Hurry Edward... Please." She said in the sexiest voice I ever heard.

I grabbed her shirt and ripped it. Buttons flew everywhere. I slammed my lips to hers and she moaned at the contact. I couldn't allow myself to look down at her firm stomach yet. I'm too scared i'll lose my mind at that sight. I couldn't help moaning myself. She felt amazing. My hand slowly traveled down her toned stomach and unbuttoned her jeans. She helped me pull them down and once I looked down and saw her body almost naked in front of me I truly did lose my control.

My Bella was more than sexy. She was breathtaking.

And, she was all mine.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?"

She moaned and lifted my shirt over my head. Her fingers left little hot tingles down my chest. I quickly picked her up by her legs and pushed her against the wall. She crossed her ankles around me and now we were as close as ever. She was pressed, tight, between the wall and myself.

Her body, her scent, her soft hair, her wet core... it was all heaven to me.

I needed to feel more of her.

I ripped her bra off and let her chest free from their restraint. She moaned loud at my sudden movement and I had to put my hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Shhh... Charlie is down stairs," I whispered.

"Edward touch me," she moaned back.

I let my thumb slowly circle around her nipple, earning a soft moan from her full lips. I had to taste her. I lowered my head to her nipple and started licking. She tasted amazing. Better than I could ever have imagined.

"Bella... you taste so good."

"Uh... Edward."

I took her away from the wall and dropped her on the bed. I took my time kissing and licking down her stomach. I just couldn't get enough of her. I reached her panties and looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded and I slid the panties down.

Her heat was glistering with wetness. This made me jerk in my pants. I put my nose close to her sex and was amazed that it smelt better than her blood. I slowly blew on it. That made her shiver.

"Please Edward..."

That's all I needed. Carefully, I circled her clit with my finger. She was so wet and hot. I let my finger travel down her pussy and enter her. She was so fucking warm and tight. I couldn't believe how good it felt around my finger. I wonder how amazing it would feel around my hardness.

I pumped her hard and slow... while circling her clit with my tongue. Her juices tasted so sweet. My Bella's climaxed in my mouth and I was too greedy to let any of her wonderful juices escape my tongue. Her tight middle tightened around my finger and it was fucking amazing. I need myself inside of her right away or I might just explode.

My Bella quickly sat up and pulled my jeans down. My cock jumped an inch away from her face. She never assumed me to not wear underwear. I started laughing out loud at her surprised face. I have never been as hard as I am right now.

I ached for her.

She gave me an angry look for laughing at her. She, then, grabbed my hardness hard and that shut me up fast. She smiled smugly and I couldn't help but think how sexy that was.

Bella's warm hands stroked me so good...

"God Bella, don't stop," I said through clenched teeth.

Bella lowered her head and put her lips around me. Her mouth was so warm. I could only imagine how it would feel when I was deep inside her tight sex.

God... she was going to make me cum too fast. I wanted to release deep inside of her.

"Bella...uhgh... Be...lla... stop. I want to cum inside of you."

She looked up at me and I couldn't help but crash my lips against hers. My mouth muffled her moans and the vibration was amazing. I broke away from her lips and asked if she was ready for me. She nodded and I carefully spread her legs and put myself at her entrance.

"Bella... I'll go in fast so that it won't hurt as much," I looked down at her beautiful face and smiled. She just nodded and smiled back. I started pushing into her entrance, but I needed to let her know something first.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much." Tears started rolling down her cheeks and I licked them away.

I slowly pushed into her warmth. She was so fucking tight. I couldn't breath... she was too warm and tight for me... I couldn't lose control now. I wanted to shove myself into her and pound her so hard, but I knew I could accidentally kill her.

I pushed a little deeper and felt the little piece of skin that kept her a virgin. I gave her a long kiss and with my vampire speed broke through it. My mind was spinning. Bella felt so tight and warm. I felt like I could climax right this minute.

"Edward... please.... keep going."

"Bella, what do you really want me to do?"

"Please Edward...fuck me!"

I loved hearing her say those words. I started trusting into her slow with an even pace that I never wanted to end.

"Ohh.. Edward... I'm going to...," she screamed.

I covered her moans with my mouth. Bella tightened around me and I knew I wasn't going to last another minute. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I spilled inside of her hot sex.

"Ughh Bella...."

I stayed still for a moment and then flipped us over pulling Bella on top of me.

"I love you Edward... stay with me tonight," she half said half yawned.

"Trust me Bella, I'm not going anywhere... I love you. Sleep well," I answered.

I laid under her, happier than I have ever been before. Bella moaned my name in her sleep and I smiled thinking about what I am going do to her little tight, warm, body in the morning.

This is my first story, so reviews would greatly be appreciated. =]

Review? =]


End file.
